


Another Birthday Apart

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (1981 or 1987 would put them in their 30's in 2017)., Assuming they were born on Friday March 13th., Birthday, For their birthday obviously, I put way too much effort into researching dates, Obligatory birthday fic, Probably 1981, but hey, especially since the fic itself is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Donald is greeted by his family for breakfast on the morning of his birthday. He's managed to get over this one particular day and it's connotations, if only for the sake of those around him.





	Another Birthday Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An obligatory birthday fic. I wrote this when I realized it was their birthday , and the drama was too good to pass up. So it was kinda rushed. But eh. If it's too bad you can just not read I suppose. It won't scar anyone for life. (The date June 9th is also used, the date of his debut, but friday march 13th is way more fun).

“Happy Birthday!” The kids greeted energetically as Donald entered the dining room, sipping a cup of coffee,”  
"Thanks,” Donald said with a smile.  
“I made your favorites,” Beakley announced, bringing in breakfast.  
“You’re right on time,”  
“Oh, boy,” Donald said excitedly, “Looks good Mrs. B,”  
“Well, the kids insisted,”  
“Thanks,” Donald said to the kids.  
“Happy birthday!” Webby said, “We got presents…. Since all of yours burned last year and the cake, and…”  
“Calm down,” Donald said, “It’s just my birthday,”  
“What do you mean it’s just your birthday,” Webby agreed, leaping onto the table.  
“Table,” Beakley warned, placing the food on the table.  
“Sorry Granny,” Webby apologized, slipping back into her chair.  
“Where’s Uncle Scrooge,” Huey asked.  
“What’s going on,” Scrooge said, “Looks good Beakley,”  
“Uh, it’s Uncle Donald’s birthday,” Dewey said.  
“Oh, right, well happy birthday Donald,”  
“Thanks, Uncle Scrooge,” Donald replied.  
“Any special plans?” Scrooge asked.  
“No,” Donald said, “I was just going to work on the houseboat,”  
“Boo!” Dewey and Louie told him.  
“That’s boring,” Huey told him.  
“It’s my birthday,” Donald replied, somewhat miffed “If I want to work I will,”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything?” Dewey asked.  
“Do you have any plans?” Donald asked suspiciously.  
“It’s not my birthday,” Dewey said, “you have a whole day all to yourself, and you don’t want to do anything special,”  
Donald frowned, lost in thought for a moment before turning back to Dewey and shrugging, “I guess it doesn’t seem as cool as it did when I was a kid,”  
“Well for my birthday, I just want a giant cake, with candy! And maybe...”  
“Webby,” Beakley sighed.  
“Heh, sorry,”  
“You were always too busy at work for us to celebrate properly before,”  
“We celebrated last year, something like that will be fine again,” Donald informed them, “Eat up before it gets cold,”  
“Alright,”  
“So no crazy birthday adventure?” Webby asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.  
“Believe me, I’ve had more than enough crazy birthday adventures,” Donald replied (lied). "No such thing as a normal birthday in the Duck family, especially for Donald Duck,"  
"And Della too," Scrooge added. Donald looked at his Uncle in suprise, "Happy Birthday to you Donald, and happy birthday to Della, wherever she is,"

“Happy Birthday Donald,” Della said rubbing her finger over her picture, “One year older, huh?”  
Della took a moment to chew the gum and sighed. “What I wouldn’t give to have some birthday cake instead of this stupid gum,”  
Only the silence replied.  
“Over an entire decade apart, huh?” 

"Right, this picture is from your birthday right? Before us?" Dewey said, taking a photo out of his pocket.  
"You were carrying that around?" Huey asked.  
"Well, I kinda wanted to ask about it?" Dewey said.  
"On Uncle Donald's birthday," Louie asked critically.  
"It's okay," Donald said, taking the picture "It's fine, I forgot I gave you that one,"  
Scrooge glanced at the picture and laughed fondly, "I remember that one,"

“Smile,” Scrooge said, holding up a camera to his niece and nephew who were wearing matching grins. Donald was sitting at the table, at his cake, Della standing behind him (her cake on the other side of the table), with a mischievous look in her eye. Before Scrooge could take the picture Donald had a faceful cake and an annoyed look on his face.  
“Won’t you two ever grow up,” Scrooge grumbled good naturedly, “What a waste of a perfectly good cake,”  
“Maybe next year,” Della joked, as Donald wiped frosting from his face, “Besides, we only really need the one,”  
Donald stared at the frosting in his hand for a second before stuffing throwing it back at Della’s face. Donald gave a satisfied smile. Della was startled, but licked it off her beak, “Hey, this is pretty good,”  
“I bet it would taste better if you used a fork,”  
“Well, where’s the fun in that?”

Donald gazed at the picture with a blank stare.  
"You still like your birthday don't you?" Huey asked, "You aren't like Uncle Scrooge who didn't like his birthday because he missed Duckworth, right?"  
"Of course, I miss Della, but I still enjoy my birthday," Donald said with a fond smile, "I have you to celebrate them with instead,"

Della looked towards the sky and the earth, and smiled, “Maybe next year we’ll get to celebrate together again.”


End file.
